


When You Wish Upon a Star

by seradiss



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Reincarnation, Time Jumping, basically Thorin dying a lot, everyone will be in here at some point, major character death but not permanently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradiss/pseuds/seradiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo wishes for a second chance with Thorin. He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is written in a semi-fairy tale intro like manner, but the rest of the story will sound more normal, I promise. Don't read this if you don't want to hear about Thorin dying like a lot. I promise it will have a happy ending, but they're going to have to work for it. I'll add more warnings and such if/when they apply. :)

“Thorin, no! Thorin, don’t you dare!” Bilbo pleaded uselessly. “You’re going to be alright, see, the eagles are coming.” But it was too late. The light had already faded from Thorin’s eyes and his body had ceased to produce the dwarf’s normally furnace-like heat. Bilbo rested Thorin’s head on his lap, cradling him like a child, weeping for the chances they never got. They could have been everything; their love deserved so much more than stolen kisses and quiet confessions whispered in the dead of night. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

 

  
Bilbo bent his head to touch his brow to Thorin’s cooling forehead- a cruel juxtaposition to his usually expressive brows. Lifting his head up to the sky, Bilbo could see the eagles circling above, but the hope they had given him had long since faded. Bilbo closed his eyes against the sting of tears and made a last hopeless wish. He wished upon every last one of Varda’s twinkling stars that were beginning to appear between the clouds for a second chance.

 

  
He knew this hope would be fruitless, of course. There is no cheating death. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, was no more, but still Bilbo wished. He wished that somehow they could be together again, get a real chance at being together.

 

  
Eventually Bilbo returned home with Gandalf, but coming back to his cozy hobbit hole, his full pantry and his arm chair in front of the fireplace was somehow not everything he had hoped for. It was everything that he’d longed for so many times in the last year, but he couldn't bring himself to feel the comfort he’d looked forward to all those months in the wild. He would gladly have traded away every book and doily and antique chair for the wilderness under the stars with Thorin sleeping fitfully beside him, or the drafty halls of the ruined city of Erebor, surrounded by the crumbling remains of once-great pillars and the only real family he’d ever had.

 

  
Bilbo wished again for that second chance, and not for the last time. Over all the long years of his life, Bilbo would never look at another; always his majestic dwarf king’s shadow would hang over his shoulder. Always his king’s ghost would sleep in his bed. It is said that dwarves mate for life, that they love once and only once. No such instinct or custom governed hobbits, and divorce and remarriage were, if not common, accepted. But for Bilbo, there was only ever one.

 

  
He lived his life, filled it with sunshine and oak trees and a new-found sense of family, but never could he fill the hole left by Thorin Oakenshield. For Bilbo, Thorin was Home.  
Even as he set off once again into the unknown, his last journey across the sea, Bilbo longed for his lost love, mourning the life he could have had. Again he wished for his second chance, and not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more will be up soon. I'm so sorry for the way this ended, this intro turned out sadder than I had originally planned. Please feel free to leave me comments, prompts or requests either in the comments or over on my tumblr at all-about-the-booty.tumblr.com


End file.
